


One Week Later

by seasidesunset



Series: Making it Work [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Car Sex, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Nipple Play, Omega Castiel, Oral Sex, Pining Dean, Rimming, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasidesunset/pseuds/seasidesunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Castiel on their first date, or at least tries to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up on [His Alpha.](archiveofourown.org/works/3401489) While I'm sure you could pick up from context, I recommend reading that one first.
> 
> This work contains very slight underage, as Dean is 17. While not yet _explicit_ it will get so in later chapters. The rest of the work should be up within a week.

It’s a lazy Saturday afternoon, but Dean feels anxious. He’d been planning today to a t for the entire week, running off the hope that Castiel still feels the same way he did on Friday. Dean knows Castiel has always been up for flowery omega shit, even before he presented. The omega had sort of gotten all his ideas of love from television and books. But Hallmark romance didn't exactly include Dean seducing and mating him during his first rut.

Dean steadied his breathing and held his arm up in front of the door for what felt like a very long time before resolving on knocking. Instantly, Gabriel opens up the door and flashes a grin that Dean doesn't like the feeling of. He was hoping the lively beta would be out of the house when he showed up.

“Come on in. Cas is in the shower, don’t think he was expecting you.”

“Alright.” Dean shuffles in awkwardly, thinking of conversation to be made that was ‘I fucked your brother silly last Friday’. He thinks about grabbing a beer or a coke from the fridge, but decides against it. Gabe is cooking something. Or maybe baking. He’s definitely blending at least. Whatever it is smells sickly sweet and caramelized, and looks like the product of a child with too much free reign.

“Glad you’re here, Cas deserves to have some fun,” Gabriel starts, looking at him with unhidden amusement, “He’s been moping all week about some alpha who, from what I can tell, fucked him and pretended it never happened. Must’ve been a real heartless bastard. By the way, congratulations on presenting.”

Gabriel raises an eyebrow at him, and Dean resists defending himself so as to not admit to what happened and open up a whole new awkward conversation. It’s true, he’d been distant towards Castiel, but that was all out of respect for his boundaries. He’d talk to him in class and such as normal, but didn’t want to push anything on the omega too soon. Wanted to give him time to think and sort out. Cas had seemed a lot more distant than usual, but Dean chalked that down to him dealing with the events.

He wasn’t concerned any before, but Castiel might be a bit hesitant to join him today if he’s truly been so distressed about the way Dean treated him. But he’s sure he can convince the omega. Even before presenting, Cas had sort of been wrapped around Dean’s finger. He only used it to his advantage occasionally. But this event was as much for Cas as it was for him.

“Dean, don’t you have a brother?”

“Yeah.”

“Is he an alpha too?”

“We don’t know yet. He’s young, and we’re sort of a family of late bloomers.”

“What’s his name?” The shower squeaks off in the other room.

“Sammy- Sam. He’s Sam.”

“That’s nice. Now, just, think for me a little here. How would you feel if someone hurt Sammy? Did something bad to him?”

“I’d kill them.”

Gabriel winks at him before resuming whatever culinary disaster he’s in the middle of. Dean just stares. He tries to suppress the coiling anger, mixing potent with new alpha hormones at Gabriel undermining his abilities as Cas’ mate and threatening Sam. By now, he knows Gabe knows at least most of what transpired.

From a societal standpoint, Gabe, even as a beta, owns Castiel, and is being completely reasonable. Unless, of course, he somehow knows about the mating claim. Dean would never use that over either of the Novaks, especially as Castiel considers it unwanted and illegitimate; however, by all accounts, it makes Cas his. The idea of omega ownership is old fashioned, as Castiel was sure to emphasize, but it was still in place legally.

The bathroom door opens, and Castiel steps out: one towel around his waist, another around his neck to hide the bite mark. Dean can smell him from here, freshly washed, crisp and lilac. He’s almost angry that he missed out on being able to smell Castiel for so long. He wants to bury his face in the omega’s neck and never stop smelling him. He tries to breath calmly so he doesn’t start putting off a scent himself, which would be humiliating in front of Gabriel.

Castiel senses him and turns, freezing. Unadulterated joy colors his face, only to be swiftly masked by indifference. Dean wants to beg for forgiveness now, despite not doing any conscious wrong. He wants to pull Castiel into the bedroom and touch and lick him until he smiles like he just did again. He notices one of Castiel’s small omega breasts not covered by the neck towel, and draws in a gasp. Castiel shifts, shielding himself from Dean’s view. Dean looks down out of respect, correcting himself.

“I, um,” Castiel’s voice is soft and low, “Let me get dressed, I’ll be right out.”

Dean tries not to stare as the omega hurries into his room. Gabriel coughs, alerting Dean that he is indeed still there. He turns red realizing that Gabe had been watching him watch Castiel. If he somehow didn’t know about Dean’s feelings towards Cas already, he definitely did now. He begins to apologise, but is stopped as as the beta shakes his head.

“If you’re gonna stare like that, at least throw a few dollars at him.”

“I wasn’t-”

He rolls his eyes and grabs something from behind him, then presents Dean with what he’d been working on. And it’s atrocious. It’s in a margarita glass, but looks like melted bubble gum and smells like an omega bathroom at a bar. Gabe holds it out like he’s expecting Dean to drink it. Dean looks at it in disgust.

“What the fuck did you do?”

“I don’t know. Wanna try it?”

“You’ve poisoned me before.”

“On accident!”

“You try it.”

“You first.”

“You’re childish.”

“You’re scared.”

“Dean, do not drink that.” Castiel has chosen the best possible time to pop out of his room. He’s dressed in a pair of jeans and a grey henley. It suits him well, Dean thinks as Castiel shrugs at his brother. “Gabriel, drink it or don’t.”

“I’m offended Cas,” Gabriel sighs, melodramatic, “You care more about Dean then your own brother? What cruelty have you come to? My own brother turned against me.”

“You’ll manage fine. Besides, Dean is much better at taking orders,” Castiel shoots Dean a strange look. It makes the alpha unhappy somehow. Like when Castiel would talk about scent around him before.

Gabriel laughs and smiles, giving Dean the dreadful feeling that he’s the only one not in on the joke, “Honestly Dean, I was under the conception that Cas was the omega and you were the alpha.”

Dean huffs in frustration and puts a hand on Castiel’s shoulder, “Come on Cas, let’s go.”

“Yes sir.”

Castiel smiles slyly, and Gabriel starts laughing. Dean narrowly resists the urge to pour Gabriel’s concoction over his head. He manages to steer Castiel on out in the hallway, finally. He glares at the omega, displeased with the teasing. Castiel sighs, tilting his head a small amount.

“As much as I honestly enjoy our wordless conversations, where are we going? I didn’t even know you were coming over,” Castiel narrows his eyes as Dean starts walking down the hall.

“It’s a surprise.” Dean knew the omega wasn’t going to go along with that well, “Now what was that in there?”

“Not an excuse for you to derail me. Where are we going, Dean?”

“You’ll find out. Surprise.” Dean says the last words slowly, to emphasize. It annoys Castiel that he does it. He does it anyways.

Castiel shrugs and follows Dean “We were laughing about an earlier conversation.”

“About what?”

“You, mostly. I wouldn’t like to go into much detail. I think it’d make you unhappy.”

“Asshole.” Dean grumbles, evoking an angry look from Cas as they enter the elevator, but he knows the omega takes very little actual offense. He turns the attention away from himself, “Do you think he’ll actually drink whatever that was?”

“Most likely. And my guess was half sugar and flavoring, half vodka. Or variants of each.”

“Disgusting. He has beer, why not just that?”

“He gets bored, and he likes sweet drinks.”

“It’s still gross.”

The ride gets silent, and Dean’s mind wanders to the dangerous topics. He wants to clear things up with Cas, but he doesn’t want to do so in a way that risks their relationship. Castiel seems happy enough just pretending they’re fine, so Dean should as well. At least for the time being. He hopes his plans for Castiel will make his intentions more clear. He doesn’t want to be seen as a ‘heartless bastard’ and doesn’t want Cas to think everything he said was just because of the rut.

Castiel seems content with the silence, probably chasing thoughts and ideas of his own. Dean scents the air briefly to check if any are particularly about him, but there’s no arousal present. He’s disappointed. He wants to respark the feelings they shared last week; not just for the opportunity of hot sex, though that was a plus, but because he needs the relationship with Cas to be more than just fucking, for both of their sakes. He wants to be a good alpha for Castiel. He wants to be a good mate, but Cas doesn’t want that yet.

Castiel follows him down and climbs into the car, still quiet. Dean likes how Castiel follows him. He’s not some obnoxiously subservient little omega, but he’ll still walk just a step behind, letting Dean guide him. It happened even before Dean presented, but he knows that’s because Castiel always saw Dean as his alpha. It’s the same reason that Castiel let Dean knot him last week. The thought alone sends messages to his knot that he doesn’t want to have brought up just yet.

“So,” Dean flinches, Castiel was right by his face somehow. He hates how easily Cas could startle him. He thought once he could smell the omega, he’s have a chance, but no. “Where are we going?”

Dean sighs, “Keep asking and I’ll drive you in circles the whole day.”

“I don’t like not knowing things.”

“Then you’ll just have to suffer I guess.”

“Dean.”

“Cas.”

Castiel stares out the window as they pull out of the parking lot, discontent with Dean’s antics. Dean cuts it as a loss, figuring it’ll be worth it once they get there, driving on. He clenches his right hand on the steering wheel for a long time, before finally getting the resolve to place it on Castiel’s knee. It’s a simple touch, but he wants to make his feelings more clear. The omega shifts at the touch, not moving away, but just registering it. Dean’s eyes are on the road, but he can tell that Castiel is staring at him. He can never read the omega’s emotions very well.

“Is this okay, Cas?”

“Yes,” the response is whispered. Dean wants to pull over and mount the tentative omega, to show his worth as a mate. He wants to fuck the calmness and the shyness out of Castiel, until he’s the wanton thing Dean made writhe and come Saturday in the shower. But instead he tries to calm his breathing, not wanting Castiel to smell his arousal and get second thoughts. He fails miserably.

“I didn’t think you would find touching my leg so riveting.”

Castiel’s tone hints his amusement. Dean grins and figures it as a challenge, sliding his hand up much higher. Castiel whimpers as he rubs subtlely on the softer inside of his thighs. He’s just rubbing at the material covering his skin, but it does something for Cas. Dean swears as the gentle scent of omega slick fills the car. He can’t stop himself from cupping the growing erection, Castiel thrusts against his hand.

“How’s this for riveting, angel?”

“Pull over. Now.”

“Gabe is right, you’re bossy for an omega.”

“Now.”

Dean doesn’t mock or protest further. He pulls off from the back road they’re on to rest in a patch of dirt. Before he can move, Castiel is grips his face, pressing their lips together. Dean bites his lip and squeezes the omega’s cock through his jeans. Castiel whines and whips off his seatbelt, climbing frantically into Dean’s lap.

Dean grabs at his hips, grinding against the omega where he’s already getting slicker. Castiel slips his tongue into Dean’s mouth, hungry. Castiel starts gyrating, creating a maddening friction on Dean’s knot. Dean growls and pushes his hand up the omega’s shirt, rubbing at the soft skin. Castiel moans and pushes his chest out further against Dean’s hand. Dean thrusts against the slim hips in his lap and pinches Castiel’s nipples. He needs to be inside his omega, now. He tries to hold back, looking up at Cas for approval as he thumbs the button on the omega’s pants. Castiel tilts his neck back and whimpers,

“Please.”

“Fuck, Cas, I’ve been dreaming about this all week,” Dean moans between frantic kisses, pushing Castiel’s jeans and boxers down, exposing his leaking cock.

“Dean, Dean,” Castiel groans, content, “Dean, I thought you’d forgotten all about me.”

“I could never forget sex like that.”

It knocks the air out of Castiel. He freezes for a moment, looking more hurt than Dean has ever seen. Dean didn’t mean that. He didn’t mean that only the sex was important. Castiel couldn’t not know that, right? Dean starts to explain himself, reword it, when Castiel pushes his lips against Dean’s open mouth. He kisses, but there’s no passion in the attempt. He rolls his hips again, trying to bring Dean pleasure. Dean turns his head and pushes Castiel back off of him, into the passenger seat.

“I didn’t mean it like-”

“It’s fine, Dean.”

“I don’t think that you’re-”

“I said it’s fine. Let’s keep going.”

“No, I can’t. Come on we-”

“Take me home, Dean.”

“What?!”

“I don’t know what corner of the woods you’re bringing me out to fuck in, but I can’t do that Dean. I thought I could play along, but I can’t. I can’t do this if you’re going to just pretend it’s all okay.”

“I’m not dragging you out here for sex. And besides, everything is okay.”

“Do not lie to me. You’ve ignored me all week, you’ve shown the weakness of your promises, and you’re trying to get me out here so you can knot me and feel a little extra better about never talking about it.”

“I was giving you space! I’m not some sort of fucking player, and you’re still my friend.”

“Then tell me where we are going, and why?”

“Would it be enough for you to just sit and let me surprise you?”

“Like you surprised me last weekend when you bit me?”

“That’s not fair Cas.”

“No, it isn’t fair how you decided to knot me and mate me. I told you not to, but I guess you’re just some idiot alpha like the rest of them. You think I’m just drooling for your knot, don’t you? Do you know how hard it is for me already? Half the omegas at the school already know I’ve been mated, they’ve seen me in the locker room, and they talk behind my back. I have to lie to Gabriel about everything. But I’m not being the perfect, submissive omega for you, so I guess that’s just not fair to you.”

It terrifies Dean sometimes, how Castiel can talk calmly about such things, while radiating with anger and tension. He’s almost afraid sometimes of the stoic omega, and what will happen if he snaps. Dean doesn’t want it to get there, not today. This was not how he’d envisioned the day going. He wanted to turn back and redo this morning, this week, in a manner that would make Castiel not hate him.

“I don’t,” Dean searches for the words to say, “I don’t want that. I don’t want you like that, I just want you. Mating you was a mistake, but if you just give me the chance, I’ll make it right. And fuck anyone who says shit about you.”

“Dean, I don’t know-”

“Trust me. I know you can’t trust me all of the time, but just trust me on this one. Please.”

Castiel stares forward for a long while, thinking. Dean’s nerves jump, wanting desperately to redeem himself to Castiel. He feels like absolute shit about everything, and doesn’t want to drive Cas back now and leave like this. It’d ruin whatever they were starting to have here, and it’d decimate their friendship.

“Okay,” Castiel speaks up.

“Huh?”

“Alright. Even if it’s to a fault, I trust you, Dean. You can start driving again.”

Dean sighs with a smile and shifts the gear, “You’re not gonna regret this, Cas.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dean smiles wide as he parks the car.

The rest of the ride had been relatively quiet. Castiel seemed more thoughtful than angry, which had definitely been a plus. Castiel looks over at him confused. Dean smiles even wider than him and hops out of the car to rush to Castiel’s side, opening the door for him. Who said Dean Winchester could never be a gentleman?

Dean smiles, expecting some word on that from the omega, but instead gets, “It’s a very lovely day Dean, but why have you brought me here?”

Dean pops open the trunk and hands Cas a worn and folded tablecloth, and slings a backpack around his own shoulder with care for the contents. Castiel continues to look confused. Dean finds it adorable for some reason, and finds a little glee in it all.

“A picnic, Cas. We’re going on our first date.”

Dean slams shut the trunk and walks out onto the grassy hills, letting Castiel follow him. He’s expecting the omega to finish processing Dean’s statement any moment now, and come back with a thousand different questions.

In his original idea of the day, he wouldn’t have ended up groping Cas on the side of the road on the way here (although he didn’t mind that part), Castiel wouldn’t have thought Dean was using him, and he wouldn’t have felt like shit for making Cas mad. But Castiel has always proven to be a bit unpredictable. He just hopes that this display is enough to redeem himself.

Castiel grabs him by his shoulder and turns him around. Castiel stares at him with the same expression of joy he’d seen when the omega had just stepped out of the shower earlier. He loved that look; that was his Cas. He looks a little lost for words to describe himself, so he instead moves, kissing Dean softly. Dean hums in contentment and kisses him back. It was chaste and gentle, and they broke apart smiling against each other’s mouths.

“Did you really think I’d forgotten you?”

Castiel smiles wider and moves his hand down, grabbing Dean’s. He squeezes it softly and looks at Dean for reassurance. Dean still isn’t huge on these love-y omega affections and shit, but he would never refuse them to Cas. They hold hands as they walk, Dean knowing the way.

“Come on, there’s this spot underneath a tree. I scoped the place out on Wednesday, it’s perfect, “ Dean smiles, feeling finally more at ease.

“You’ve had this planned out,” Castiel says thoughtfully.

“Of course. You seriously thought I was gonna pull off into the woods, fuck you, and drop you back off?”

“It seemed plausible at the time.”

“Yeah... sorry about that.”

“I’m at fault for assuming that of you,” Castiel squeezes his hand, “Although, I didn’t quite mind the...”

Dean looks at Castiel and grins. The omega blushes as though he was pure in this. While technically he was a virgin until Dean stepped in, he was no saint. Dean was learning that as he found opportunities to coax Castiel out of his shell. There was nothing in the world quite like the look on the omega’s face when Dean touched him. It was second only to the rare, joyful smiles Castiel gave him, which were appearing more and more often in the wake of their accidental mating.

They arrived at the spot Dean had found earlier. It was shaded perfectly under a large oak, and had fairly even ground. Clover and daffodils popped up in random sprigs. Dean knew Castiel really enjoyed nature. It was freaky at points, how he’d stare at animals in a near hypnotic fashion, or insist that certain plants were edible. But Dean found it endearing more than annoying, most the time.

“Spread the blanket thing out, man,” Dean gestures to a shady spot, and Castiel gracefully lays the cloth on the ground with a flourish.

Dean plops down on the cloth, Castiel following in suit. Cas watches intently as Dean slings around the backpack and starts pulling items out of it. Dean’s proud of the supplies he’d brought. He really feels like he outdid himself with the whole event. The temperature on the foods was questionable after the time passed, but he wrapped everything well, and feels proud about it.

He pulls out first a bottle of wine, to Castiel’s amusement, “I didn’t take you for a man of such refined tastes, Dean.”

“Well excuse me for wanting to take it up a notch. We always drink beer, and the only people who drink liquor in a park are homeless prostitutes.”

“Heavy judgement, Dean. You brought glasses, right?”

Dean’s eyes widened.

“Cups?”

Dean looks down to the side.

“I suppose bowls are out of the question.”

“I’m sorry Cas, I thought I had this all planned out right. I have a corkscrew!” Dean digs through the bag to find it, a souvenir of him being not completely incompetent. Castiel takes it from his hands.

“It’s perfect, it’s perfectly fine Dean. We’ll drink it out of the bottle, I don’t mind,” the omega smiles reassuringly at Dean while he opens up the bottle expertly. Dean wants to ask how he got skilled at it, but figures that’s for another time.

He pulls the remainder of the picnic food out of the bag-- chips and cheeseburgers to Cas’ liking. He felt a little stupid packing wine with cheeseburgers, but he knew they were Cas’ absolute favorite, and he had very little protest to the food himself. But now, looking out on it, he feels like an absolute idiot.

“Dean,” Castiel looks up at him, that happy smile that’s Dean’s new favorite playing at the corners of his eyes, “This is the most considerate thing anyone has ever done for me.”

Dean struggles through ideas of brushing off Castiel's compliment, as he doesn’t feel comfortable with the affection being suddenly shot his way. Today is for Cas, not for him to feel better. He opens and shuts his mouth a few times before Castiel wraps him in a tight hug, fitting his face into the crook of Dean’s neck. He’s warm, and smells absolutely amazing. Dean hugs the omega back, carding a hand through his hair. This is nice, this is what having a mate is supposed to feel like. Dean resists pressing a reassuring touch to the mating claim on Castiel, the proof that Cas is his.

Castiel pulls back and looks at Dean in a curious and awe-filled sort of way that makes him feel utterly uncomfortable. Cas gives a smaller smile, one more to himself than Dean, before grabbing the wine bottle again and fiddling with it for a moment before taking a hearty swig.

Dean laughs and stares at the omega, “I sort of thought you were joking on that.”

Cas wipes his mouth, “Well we don’t have any other options, and I’d hate to let it go to waste. How’d you get it anyways?” Amusement twinkles in his eyes, awaiting the answer.

“They don’t really card alphas,” Dean shrugs.

“I don’t believe you.”

“God’s honest truth, Cas. I paid for everything here. Made the burgers myself. I told you, I’m turning it all around, gonna be an upstanding alpha for you.”

Castiel, who had begun digging into his food, stops and sighs heavily, “This is all really fantastic Dean, but I told you, I’m not ready for-”

“I know. I’m not doing this to try to push and convince you, or to make myself feel alright about everything. This is just me, saying that I want to make you happy. Not because I owe you, ‘cause you deserve it. And if being just friends makes you happy, then that’s gonna be okay.” Dean watches Cas eat and think, and hopes he’s received well. Castiel leans closer to Dean at that, what would have previously violated his personal space boundaries, but it now welcome.

“I gotta say,” Dean leans in closer, murmuring in Castiel’s ear, “I don’t really think friends do what we’ve been doing.”

Castiel chokes on the wine, and Dean takes it as a chance to snag it out of the omega’s hands, taking a few drinks of it for himself. Castiel frowns at him, and Dean shrugs cheerfully.

They eat on and talk in spurts, not quite re-approaching the topic of the mating, but just going on about life in general. Castiel was utterly undecided about plans after graduation, but Dean had already reasoned that he’d be stuck working in the town his whole life. He didn’t say it aloud, but the idea seemed much more bearable if he was sharing that time with Cas.

After a long while, they stop talking, and just sit in each other’s company as the sun plays at the treeline. Dean likes times like these. They’re calm and ideal, and having Cas here keeps his thoughts positive. Castiel leans up against him, and Dean wraps an arm around the omega, reminded of their time on the couch, the night before it all went tits up. Dean thinks briefly of what could have happened if he’d just left that night, and where he and Cas would be. He looks down at the omega, who seems to be engrossed in thoughts likely similar to Dean’s. Dean wants to bring him back to now.

“Hey,” he says softly, placing a hand on Cas’ jaw. Castiel looks up at him, happy, but with clouds of worry dancing behind his deep blue eyes. A small smile lights up his mouth. Dean, in a bout of courage likely encouraged on by the slow consumption of half a bottle of wine, presses his lips against the other man’s. Castiel doesn’t startle or pull back, but kisses him back, slow and languid. Dean sweeps his tongue out and the omega yields to him, nipping at Dean’s lip before opening his mouth and tasting Dean. The alpha’s fingers trace small circles on Cas’ cheek, Castiel runs his fingers through Dean’s hair.

They pull away for a moment, neither very keen on stopping. Dean looks around to make sure there’s no one around. He moves his attention back to his mate, leaning into the kiss, letting Castiel lay gently on the ground. Dean holds his weight in his arms, planted on either side of Cas’ head, relishing the intimacy of being on top of his omega. Castiel placed his hands on Dean’s waist, feeling his body and humming in contentment at the touch. The scent of their paired arousal fills the cool air.

One thing Dean’s learning that he loves is how much Castiel likes nipping and biting at his skin. It’s not a typical thing for omegas, but it drives him wild when Cas bites on his lower lip and scrapes his teeth against Dean’s skin, mouthing at his neck. Dean wants to guide the omega lower on his neck, letting him draw blood and mark Dean as his in the same fashion Dean already has.

Dean’s spare hand runs over the omega, paying very spare attention to his chest. Despite how much Dean wants to start grabbing at it again, he doesn’t want to rile to omega up too much. His touch skims up and down Castiel’s body, finally coming to rest right above the line of his jeans, wanting very much to curl his fingers past the waistband, but resisting.

Castiel groans as the alpha starts sucking at his neck, “Dean, Dean, it’s getting late, we-”

Dean hums against Cas’ skin, ghosting fingers on his waistline, “We need to go. I know.”

He plants a kiss on the omega’s adam’s apple, before kissing his lips in the same small manner, and rising to his feet. He reaches out an arm to help Cas up, smiling wide at him. Once he’s lifted the omega up, they kiss again for a short moment. Dean grabs the bag, shoving in the garbage while Castiel folds up the blanket. They don’t speak, but exchange quick glances at one another.

Castiel weaves his fingers around Dean’s as they walk down the knoll, back to the car. There’s electricity in the silent air in between them as darkness creeps across the sky. Cas squeezes the alpha’s hand on and off, body thrumming with the intoxicating scents of nervousness and arousal.

Dean breaks away once they get to the Impala, opening up the trunk so they can throw the supplies inside. After he’s slammed it shut, Castiel places a hand on his arm, making his turn to face him.

“This was wonderful. I can’t thank you enough for today, Dean,” Castiel looks at him with total endearment and moves towards him. Dean lets his eyes flutter shut, ready for another embrace, already thinking of kissing Cas up against the car and the rich scent of their twin arousal. But the omega just presses a gentle kiss on Dean’s cheek, before pulling away, same reverent look on his face.

Dean smiles back, accepting the expression, despite expecting more. Castiel moves to get in the car, and Dean does the same, pulling out the keys to start. He looks over to say a word Cas’ way, then realizing the omega isn’t sitting by him. Dean turns to find him in the back seat, sitting, looking back at Dean with a curious intensity.

“Cas, why are you-”

The omega leans back in his seat and spreads his legs apart, tilting his head up. Dean’s heart leaps in his chest, and a deep growl escapes his lips. Castiel bites on his lower lip and raises his eyebrows at Dean, questioning him, challenging him. Dean’s body switches into motion as he makes a clumsy, hurried motion climbing over the seat towards his omega.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean pushes Castiel up against the seat, pressing their lips together in a quick fashion. Cas grabs at him, hungry and needy. Dean turns, pulling the omega into his lap and sucking down hard on his bottom lip before muttering into his neck, “What happened Cas? I thought you didn’t want to be taken out and fucked in the woods?”

“I changed my mind,” Castiel runs his hand through the alphas hair, “And I can change it again if you insist on gloating about getting laid.”

Dean grins at him, deciding to not give Castiel the chance. He starts kissing the omega again, licking into his mouth, tasting the last of the wine Cas had finished off. He groans, and moved in tandem with Dean’s motions, kissing back, rocking his hips. Cas bites down hard on Dean’s lip, drawing a startled groan.

He pulls away, Dean watching, letting him, as the omega pulls his shirt off. He wants to start groping again, but something in Cas’ eyes stops him. Castiel brings his hands up to his chest and starts circling the soft masses of tissue. Dean growls as he pinches and pulls at his own nipples, needing to touch Cas the way he’s touching himself. He watches Dean watch him and smiles, “I used to hate them. You know that, Dean?”

Dean lets out a whimper, but hasn’t been given any indication that Cas wants to be touched yet, so he keeps his hands balled at his side. He wants to show Cas how pretty Dean thinks he is, and how nice his little omega tits are.

“They were embarrassing. Some other omega guys had them, that didn’t change it much for me. I was always scared you’d find out and mock me for it. Think I was a freak.”

“Cas, I-”

“I know. You said some filthy things to me that night. Honestly, even in your rut, I was scared you’d hate me for them. But you really enjoy them, don’t you? Past all the alpha-ness of it?”

Dean knows theres some bullshit psychology about omega breasts and higher fertility or something, but he doesn’t care. He wants to lie Cas down and jack their cocks together while he plays with and sucks at and bites Cas’ nipples. That doesn’t mean he still doesn’t want to fuck Cas full of pups, and take him when his belly is growing round, and his breasts are swollen and sensitive, and just ghost sensation over the tissue, making Castiel whine and beg and leak. He’ll say it was his rut if Castiel guilts him for it, but he knows deep down that Cas will make a fantastic mate, and look so beautiful all full of Dean’s seed.

“What,” Castiel gasps at the heady scent of the alpha’s arousal, “What are you thinking about?”

“You,” Dean replied smooth, reaching up to cup Castiel’s breasts, “How pretty you are,” He pinches the omega’s nipples, rolling them between his fingers, “All the thing I wanna do to you,” Cas grinds against the growing bulge in the alpha’s jeans, “How slow and good I’m gonna fuck you tonight.”

“Dean.”

Dean licks his lips to wet them, and presses them against Castiel’s breast. The omega gives out a weak whimper as Dean licks and sucks; dragging his lower lip against the skin and sucking it into his mouth to nip at. He keeps working at it, until Cas is filling the car with high, needy sounds and the scent of his slick.

Cas pulls Dean’s shirt over the top of his head, taking a long look at him. With great care, even as Dean continues his ministrations, Cas runs his fingers along the alphas skin, tracing burn scars and old cuts and freckles. This goes to increase Dean’s fervor.

He pulls back and grins at Cas, before dipping his head to place wet, open kisses along the smooth V of Cas’ hip bones. They shift positions, both laying cramped across the backseat, Dean’s face between Castiel’s legs. Castiel whines and pushed Dean’s head down further, Dean starts unbuttoning and pulling down Cas’ pants, getting them off in the limited space they have. While he’s leaning back on his knees, he unbuttons his own pants, enough to bring out his own cock, kicking them off the rest of the way.

Castiel spreads his legs wider, urging Dean back down, “Please, please alpha!”

Dean mouths against the omega’s thighs, humming against the soft, pale skin. He trails up, stopping centimeters before Cas’ cock and hole to kiss deeply at a particular spot on his leg, tormenting the omega. He all but screams when Dean start to move up, only to return back and bite gently at the smooth insides of his thighs.

“Stop, stop teasing and suck me.” Castiel groans, dropping his head against the seat, panting. Dean would love to spend hours keeping his omega on edge, but figures that he’s played around enough for tonight.

Dean licks a wet stripe up the underside of Cas’ cock, evoking a noise of relief and pleasure. He sucks on the head, before taking the length in his mouth, bobbing his head down a few times. He pulls off to find Castiel watching him with wide eyes. Ducking back down again, listening to the beautiful sound of gasps and whines and moans, he sucks gently on the small, soft omega balls. He runs his tongue across them before finally licking around Castiel’s rim.

Cas grabs Dean’s hair, guiding him closer to the slicked hole. Dean licks, growing greedy and hungry at the thick, concentrated scent. He pushed his tongue into the wet heat, licking inside his omega. Castiel keens and arches his back, moaning Dean’s name like a prayer. Dean sucks, hard, tasting the slick and running his tongue inside.

Precome dribbles from the omega’s cock, and Dean pulls away to lick it up, not wanting to waste a drop from his omega. He wraps his lips around, sucking on Cas’ dick again. Castiel starts into a chant of ’please’ and ‘Dean’ and ‘alpha’, his grip increasing on Dean’s hair as he starts to fuck into the alpha’s face. Dean starts fingering the omega, pushing one, then two, then three into the wet hole. Castiel responds, speeding up his thrusts into Dean’s mouth to match the pace of the fingers.

Castiel groans and begs and babbles, “Alpha, please, wanna come in your mouth, my mate, my alpha, mine, please.”

Dean sucks harder, keeping the rhythm to push Cas over the edge. It’s not lost on him that Castiel called him his mate. He wants to mount the omega now, to validate his claim, but instead keeps Castiel going as much as he can.

Cas digs his short fingernails into Dean’s scalp, before coming with a sharp shout and a whimper. Dean swallows the omega’s come, pressing his fingers into the dripping hole. Cas comes down, panting heavy and muttering Dean’s name on and off. Dean pulls his lips away, taking his wet fingers out of his hole.

He moves up, kissing his blissed-out, happy omega. Cas smiles weakly and kisses him back, humming at the taste of his own slick and come. He licks into the alpha’s mouth, curious and sated. Dean moves his hips up slightly, his erection rubbing against Cas’ flaccid cock.

“Dean,” Castiel protests in a light tone, “You’re still hard.”

Dean nuzzles into Cas’ neck and smiles as he rubs himself on the omega, “I am, angel.”

“Why didn’t you...”

“Because,” Dean scrapes his teeth gently on the omega’s neck, “I wanted to make you come twice.”

Castiel wraps his legs around Dean as the alpha starts sucking deep kisses up and down his neck, “Alpha, you’re too good for me.”

Dean moans at the contact and mouths against the mating bite on the omega’ shoulders, “I’m trying to be good enough.”

Castiel freezes, Dean instantly regrets guilting Cas over the mating. The omega runs his hands along Dean’s spine, gentle and slow.

“Fuck me, Dean.”

“Cas, I’m-”

“Knot me.”

“You’re not-”

“Alpha. _Now_.”

“You don’t have to act-”

Cas turns his head and rests his teeth on Dean’s shoulder. He applies a small amount of pressure, but doesn’t bite down hard enough to claim. But the feeling sends deep emotion and arousal cutting through Dean, making him grow harder and thrust against the omega’s skin. He wants to be accepted by his mate, wants to be claimed back, wants to have Castiel for his own.

“You’re going to leave your mate just begging for you?” Castiel croons, “You’re going to lay there with your beautiful knot and not fill me like I need? Don’t make me ask anymore, alpha, please fuck me.”

Dean takes his hand and guides himself into the omega’s hole, much to Castiel’s praise. He bites down against the mark as he penetrates him. Dean makes slow, long, easy thrusts in and out of his mate. He can feel Castiel’s cock starting to twitch against his stomach. Dean gives a hard, sudden jerk of his hips, drawing a yelp and a moan from the omega, the feeling of new, warm slick lubing up his cock.

Dean takes the cue and starts fucking harder, Castiel whimpers and scrapes his blunt nails across Dean’s back. The alpha pinches at his mate’s nipples, drawing out more sounds. He grins and bite down on Cas’ earlobe, making the omega arch his back. Dean is overwhelmed by how reactive Castiel is, moving with and for Dean.

Dean presses an open kiss to the side of his face, “God, you need this. You really love getting knotted, don’t you Cas?”

“Yes, Dean, please, more.” Castiel whines, reaching down to play with his cock.

“You like it a little rough. I can tell, the way you act.” Dean thrusts hard and slow to emphasize. Castiel nips at Dean's neck, encouraging him, the alpha grunts, his knot growing, "My omega slut, you just love how good I fuck you. So fucking eager.”

Cas bites down harder as more slick wets the space between them, “‘M not your slut.”

“Wanna bet?” Dean pulls back, keeping his growing knot inside Castiel, but separating their bodies and ceasing his thrusting. Cas looks up at him, unamused, and starts pulling harder at his own cock. Dean tuts and grabs the omega’s hands, pinning them to his side.

“Dean,” Castiel sighs out the name, looking in a way that begged mercy. Dean wants to give in, but is more curious of what will happen if he doesn’t.

Cas tries to shake his arms lose. Dean knows he could get away if he really wanted, but they were both too intrigued now. Castiel huff and wraps his legs harder around Dean. Then he starts moving. Cas lies there, jerking his hips, fucking himself on Dean’s cock. It’s nearly too much for the alpha to watch, to feel. Castiel gasps and moans, biting his lip. His hands scrape against Dean’s arms and his own skin, searching for purchase as his quivering thighs pull him on Dean’s knot. Castiel lets out a long moan and looks up at his alpha,

“Dean.”

Dean breaks. He pins Cas’ arms up above his head, and sucks hard on the omega’s nipple, while fucking into him. He bites, pulling the supple skin in his teeth as his knot grows unbearably larger. Leaning into Cas, he gives a small, pleased sigh as he comes.

Castiel takes the chance to get his hand free, and reaches down, bringing himself to orgasm as Dean’s come floods him. The two lay there, panting, happy, wrapped in each other’s arms. Dean presses a light kiss to the omega’s clavicle, before pulling back and grinning.

“Told you. You’re a slut.”

Castiel grabs Dean’s face and brings him down into a deep, ravenous kiss, before muttering against his skin, “Says the man who can’t keep his goddamn hands off of me.”

“Maybe I could if you weren’t so tempting,” Dean gives a roll of his hips inside Cas, and places one hand to cup his breast. Castiel gives a sigh of contentment, followed quick by a short gasp as Dean’s hips rut slowly before pumping more come into him.

Castiel wraps his arm around Dean’s back, rubbing at his neck languidly, “I want to stay here forever with you.”

Dean smiles, “I’m gonna move a bit, okay?” Castiel makes noises of pain and pleasure as Dean’s knot shifts inside him, while Dean reaches underneath the back seat. He pulls out a thick tartan blanket, holding it up for Cas’ speculation, “We could just stay here tonight.”

“You really had this planned Dean,” Castiel looks at him, more endearing and hardly any trace of anger, “Take me out all nice and-” He’s cut off as Dean comes again, dropping the blanket and panting against Cas’ skin. Cas strokes his neck, letting the alpha rut and fill him.

“Take me out all nice and then fuck like animals, sleep in your car with you-”

“Cas, I’m not trying to do anything off, I just don’t want to go home alone tonight after-”

“Did I ever say no?”

Dean traces his finger along Castiel’s arm, “I really don’t get you sometimes, omega.”

Castiel hums and tugs at the blanket. Dean throws it over the pair of them as best he can while still inside his omega. He shifts, moving his hips to adjust it, before taking to fucking Cas again, short and hard. He comes with a groan, met by Castiel’s whimpering. He exhaled and pulls out slowly, his knot finally down and emptied in the omega’s hole.

Dean adjusts himself so that they’re both lying comfortably, Castiel smiles against the alpha’s skin and Dean smiles back, “Love you so fucking much, Cas. Even before all the fucking and the mating, loved you. Wanna stay with you.”

“You’re tired, alpha,” Castiel pauses, running his hand across Dean’s back, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und fertig! I may write more in this verse, I've grown pretty fond of it. Feedback + suggestions welcomed.


End file.
